Caos Planar: El Crossover
by Furiael
Summary: La Tierra y Dominaria son tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Existiendo la posibilidad del viaje entre los planos del multiverso, Gohan se encontrará con el mayor reto de su vida y con la única persona capaz de ayudarlo a enfrentarlo.
1. Prólogo I: Son Gohan, el Adulto

**Presentación:** Hace rato me preguntaba… Qué tal será combinar mi serie favorita con mi juego favorito?... Pues aquí hago este pequeño intento, un pequeño AU, con cosas que se le ocurrieron a mi macabra mente de otaku. Por parte de mi juego favorito, que es Magic: The Gathering, tiene tantas cosas, que no sabía qué hacer! Entonces se me ocurrió mezclar un poco de todos los planos (Ravnica, Mirrodin, Alara, Kamigawa y Dominaria) en un solo mundo, y formar una línea temporal alterna a la línea de DBZ. Sé que la lectura será un poco complicada, pero trataré de hacerla lo más fácil posible, para que disfruten esta historia. El protagonista de esta locura es Gohan, mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball, ya que sé que es uno de los personajes que se le puede aprovechar el potencial que tiene. Odio que lo hayan relegado a un segundo plano por que le dio preferencia a los estudios, pero puedo asegurarles, que se puede ser un excelente investigador y un reconocido luchador también. Esto se los demostraré a continuación.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, Shounen Jump y TOEI, desde 1984. Magic: the Gathering pertenece a Richard Garfield y a Wizards of the Coast. Solo tomé los personajes de estos lugares para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.

**Convención:**

- "Texto" – Conversación

- "_Texto_" – Pensamiento o telepatía

*Texto* - Onomatopeyas o cosas parecidas

(NDA: texto) – mis anotaciones personales

* * *

Ahora, con la historia que nos compete!!!

* * *

**Caos Planar: El Crossover**

**Por Makai Alexa**

* * *

**Prólogo I: Son Gohan, el Adulto**

* * *

_Línea temporal actual: Han pasado siete meses desde el incidente donde Table y Gure llegaron a la Tierra. Abo y Cado partieron luego de ser derrotados por los Z Senshi (aunque disfrutaron de los rábanos cultivados por Chichi y Gokuu), mientras que el hermano de Vegeta y su esposa decidieron quedarse en el planeta. En la misma fiesta, Chichi anunció que se encontraba embarazada, y ese fue un motivo más para celebrar._

* * *

La casa Son: Ubicada en medio de las montañas, en el Distrito Oeste 439. Un lugar donde se puede convivir con la naturaleza que te rodea: los árboles, los animales, el aire puro. Es un lugar tan tranq---

- "GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" - Se escuchó el grito de Chichi retumbando la casa Son. Los delicados oidos del Saiyajin casi quedan sin tímpanos, ya que ambos se encontraban en su habitación durmiendo…

- "Chichi!! Qué pasa?!" – Se despierta el guerrero asustado con lo que sea que haya interrumpido el sueño de su esposa… - "Te sientes bien?!?!"

- "Es hora!!!" – Fue todo lo que pudo afirmar la mujer antes de sujetar a Gokuu por su Pijama, levantándolo de un solo impulso…

- "AAHHH!!!" – El Padre Son salió levantado de su cama y aterrizó sobre su trasero al lado de ésta.

Desde fuera de la habitación se escucharon pasos, que se aproximaron a la habitación principal y abrieron la puerta…

- "MAMÁ!!!" – Gohan y Goten gritaron al mismo tiempo – "QUE PASA?!"

- "Chicos… Ya es hora! Busquen las cosas de su mamá!" – Gritó Gokuu mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a su esposa entre brazos. Los hermanos Son fueron a la cómoda a sacar ropa limpia y una maleta para llevar al hospital.

Mientras tanto, Gokuu haciendo uso de su super velocidad salió de su casa con Chichi. Se acercó a su autonave cuando *CLONK!*…

- "GOKUU! NO HAY TIEMPO PARA IR EN AUTO!!! TIENES QUE LLEVARME YA!!!" – Dijo Chichi luego de asestarle un golpe con la mortal sartén…

- "Pero Chichi, si siempre dices que no te gusta volar…" – Comentó el afectado luego de escuchar a su esposa – "Y no tienes que---"

- "GOKUU!!! ME VAS A LLEVAR?! SI O NO!?" – Ahora la princesa Ox tomó a su esposo por la camisa de la pijama que traía puesta…

- "Si… si, Chichi, ya llevo…" – Se interrumpe a si mismo para decidir a qué hospital llevar a su esposa… - "A West City o a Satan City…?"

- "Satan City es la ciudad más cercana, papá!" – Comentó Gohan mientras salía acompañado por Goten con la maleta en su mano.

- "Ah si!... Satan City, aquí vamos!!!" – resolvió el Saiyajin. Luego de ello, enfocó su mente y puso sus dedos sobre su frente… - "A ver… Allá está Buu!"

- "Papá! No uses el Shunkan i --" – Las palabras del hijo mayor fueron interrumpidas cuando su padre y su madre se desvanecieron ante sus ojos... – "…dou…" – terminó este con su frase, resignado a que su padre siempre será el mismo…

- "Gohan… Creo que nos toca volar, cierto?" - Preguntó el ahora niño de 9 años, Goten…

- "Si…" – Suspiró el joven semi saiyajin mientras que, junto con su hermano, elevó el vuelo a toda velocidad…

* * *

Buu se encontraba durmiendo en el jardín de la mansión Satan. Al parecer se había quedado jugando hasta altas horas de la noche, así que decidió pasar su descanso en ese lugar. Sin embargo, un movimiento en un chi, hizo que despertara…

- "OOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!" – Se asustó el antiguo enemigo de los Z Senshi al ver a Gokuu aparecer de la nada con su esposa entre brazos…

- "Hola y disculpas por despertarte Mr. Buu!, pero gracias a ti me ahorré un largo camino!"

- "EHHH???" – La criatura rosada, entre dormida y despierta, se preguntaba de qué le hablaban…

- "GOKUU!!! Rápido!!!"

- "AHHH! Si, Chichi, lo lamento!!! Adios Mr. Buu!" – Gokuu inmediatamente despegó por los cielos de Satan City mientras Buu decidió volver al país de Morfeo…

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la Mansión, se encontraba Videl descansando. Sin embargo, y gracias a que continuó entrenando con Gohan (con quien aprendió a sentir la presencia de las personas) sintió que un gran chi en su casa, acompañado de otros más pequeños y otras dos presencias que se acercaban a la ciudad a gran velocidad…

- "Qué pasó?... Esas presencias--?" – Se preguntaba mientras se concentraba, ya que estaba dormida – "Una de las que está lejos es Gohan, pero…" – Se asustó un poco, así que se levantó de la cama, tomó su reloj transmisor, presionó el botón verde, e inmediatamente se convirtió en la Great Saiyaman 2 (como a ella le gusta que le llamen) y por la ventana de su casa salió despegada para seguir el gran chi que se encontraba más cerca…

* * *

- "Ya estamos llegando, Goten…" – Le dijo Gohan a su hermano cuando visualizó la gran ciudad a la cual se acercaban – "El chi de papá indica que se está moviendo. Espero que llegue rápido al hospital"

- "Hermano… Hay otro chi que se acerca a papá?... Ese chi no es de Videl?!" – Preguntó el pequeño Goten

- "Ay no!!!" - Se quejó Gohan mientras se dio una palmada en la frente – "Apuesto a que papá usó el Shuunkaniido para llegar a su casa!... Videl-san me va a matar!"

- "Y por qué?" – Inocente e intrigado preguntó el pequeño…

- "Luego te explico, Goten. Por ahora… Máxima velocidad!!!"

- "Siiiiiii!!!"

Luego de decir esto, ambos aumentaron su velocidad y se acercaron más rápido a Satan City…

* * *

- "Chichi! Ya llegamos! Es el hospital!" – Dijo Gokuu mientras aterrizaba y dejaba boquiabiertos a todos los que se encontraban cerca a la entrada del lugar: Paramédicos, enfermeras y doctores, se quedaron viendo atónitos a la pareja… - "Doctor!" – El saiyajin llamó a uno de los que se encontraba allí – "Mire, es que mi esposa va a tener un bebé…"

El médico aun estaba estuperfacto! No salía de su asombro!

- "Doctor?" – Lo llamó el inocente Gokuu

- "DOCTOR!!!! ES QUE NO PIENSA ATENDERME!!! AAAAAAHHH!!!" – Chichi estaba tan desesperada que iba a hacer un nuevo uso a su mortal sartén. Sin embargo, en ese instante, el médico reaccionó y llamó a algunas enfermeras, pidiéndoles que trajeran una camilla y transfirieran inmediatamente a Chichi a la sala de partos…

- "Gracias Doctor!" – fue todo lo que dijo 'Kakarotto', luego de que se llevaran a su esposa. El médico se detuvo a mitad de camino pues notó que Gokuu no lo seguía…

- "Señor? No va a seguir?"

El saiyajin empezó a sudar frio… Los hospitales le traen muy malos recuerdos… Estar acostado sin hacer nada, comida sin sabor e INYECCIONES!!!... Definitivamente, no quería entrar allí!!!

- "Es que yo… Yo no…" – Decía mientras daba pasos hacia atrás…

- "ALTO AHÍ!!!" – Interrumpió una voz…

- "Ehh???" – Preguntaron Gokuu y el médico al mismo tiempo…

Llega un conocidísimo personaje de la ciudad, que acaba de aterrizar y empieza a realizar una cantidad de poses extrañas… - "Mientras en este mundo exista la maldad, YO existiré para acabarla! Luchando por la justicia y la verdad, yo soy la Great Saiyaman número---"

- "Videl?" – Interrumpió Gokuu para hacer que Videl se cayera de la impresión…

- "Go—Gokuu-san?!?!"

- "Hola Videl! Disculpa por llegar a tu casa sin avisar, pero es que necesitaba un atajo para llegar al hospital" – Dijo el saiyajin mientras sonreía y se colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza. La joven solo podía pensar cómo esa expresión la hacía Gohan exactamente igual… "_De tal palo, tal astilla_" Concluyó…

- "Preferiría que me llame Great Saiyaman 2, Gokuu-san, pero bueno… qué lo trae por acá?"

- "Si!!! Tu eres la indicada!!!" – Comentó Gokuu ignorando la pregunta de la joven Satan – "Doctor," – le dijo al galeno mientras tomaba a nuestra heroína de un brazo… - "Ella es quien acompañará a mi esposa… Es que yo… No quiero que me inyecten!!!"

Todos los que se encontraban cerca se fueron de espaldas al escuchar el comentario. Sin embargo, Videl se incorpora inmediatamente, recordando que Chichi se encontraba muy cerca de tener a su bebé…

- "Chichi-san ya está en labores? Oh por Kami!!!" – La Saiyaman 2 se puso de pie - "Sr. Gokuu, me parece el colmo! Debe entrar!!!"

- "NO! NO QUIERO QUE ME INYECTEN!!!" – Se negó el saiyajin mientras Videl lo empujaba hacia el edificio…

- "No lo van a inyectar!!!"

Y allí inició una "pelea" para decidir quién acompañará a Chichi…

- "AAAHHHHHHH!!!!" – El grito de la mujer en labores los hace detener, y Videl decide no pelear más y acompañar a la madre de su novio mientras Gokuu por impulso ingresa también al hospital…

* * *

- "Aterricemos en ese callejón, Goten… No quiero que nadie me reconozca…"

- "Pero si todos saben que tu eres Saiyaman!" – Comentó inocentemente el pequeño niño

Luego de que Gohan le lanzara una mirada fulminante a Goten, los hermanos Son aterrizaron en el mencionado lugar, y el mayor, luego de cerciorarse que nadie se fijara en el lugar, salió con el pequeño dirigiéndose al hospital.

* * *

Ya en el hospital…

- "Buenas noches, Señorita Enfermera…"

- "Buenas noches, jovencito!... Tiene usted alguna emergencia?"

- "Estoy buscando a mi madre… Ella está embarazada…"

- "Cómo es ella? Estamos atendiendo varios partos ahora…"

Cuando Gohan va a hablar, Goten brinca hasta el mostrador y señalando a la enfermera afirma - "Mi mamá es la más bonita de todas!" – La mujer solo podía pensar en cómo ese niño pudo con un simple salto llegar hasta tan alto…

- "Qué niño tan enérgico!"

- "Hahahahaha! Así es Señorita…" – Decía Gohan mientras halaba a Goten por la oreja y lo obligaba a bajar del mostrador… - "Verá usted… El nombre de mi madre es Son Chichi"

La enfermera miraba a los hermanos Son... "_Qué chicos tan raros!_" Era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza…

- "Señorita?" – Gohan interrumpe sus pensamientos…

- "Eh? Ah si! Son, cierto?"

- "Así es…"

Luego de digitar unas cuantas cosas en el computador del mostrador, la enfermera indicó a los hermanos que Chichi se encontraba en la sala 5, pero que ninguno podía ir, ya que ella tenía acompañantes. Los chicos solo pudieron resignarse a esperar. Ya sentados en la sala de espera…

- "Yo quería ver…" – Decía Goten mientras hacía pucheros…

- "No te preocupes, Goten. Vas a poder ver a nuestro nuevo hermano todos los días!"

- "Oye Gohan, y cuando los bebés nacen, ¿son bonitos?"

- "Si… Muy lindos"

- "Ahhh…!" – Pensaba y ataba algunos cabos el pequeño cuando preguntó… - "Y cuando Videl y tú van a tener bebés?"

- "QUÉEEEEE?!?!?!" – Gohan se fue sobre su espalda al escuchar la pregunta! – "Po-- por qué dices eso, Goten?!?!"

- "No lo sé… Eso no es lo que hacen los adultos??!" – Seguía interrogando Goten con toda su inocencia…

- "Este… bueno-- Es que Videl-san… y yo…"

Y así tartamudeaba Gohan mientras hallaba una respuesta para su hermano, mientras esperaban lo que fuera a pasar con su madre y el nuevo miembro de la familia Son…

* * *

- "Aplicando epidural…" – Pronunció el médico mientras procedía a aplicarle la anestesia a Chichi…

- "INYECCIÓN!!!!!!!!!" – Fue lo último que gritó Gokuu antes de desmayarse. Todos los que se encontraban en la Sala observaron la escena y le pidieron a Videl, quien ya se había retirado el traje de Saiyaman, lo sacara.

La joven condujo a Gokuu hasta un pequeño grupo de sillas que se encontraba fuera de la sala, y luego volvió para acompañar a Chichi…

- "Hola suegra…!" – Dijo la joven Satan mientras tomó a Chichi de la mano

- "Vi-- Videl!"

- "No se preocupe, yo la acompaño. Dejé a Gokuu-san en un lugar seguro"

- "Está b--- AAAAHHHHH!!! QUE PASA CON ESA MALDITA ANESTESIA!!"

Luego de esto, los médicos se concentraron en el parto…

* * *

El llanto de un bebé invade la sala de partos…

- "Es… es una niña!" – Dijo el médico con alegría, hasta encontrar un "pequeño" detalle… - "Esto qué es?!"

Videl y una agotada Chichi se asustaron por la reacción…

- "Tiene cola! Como de mono!" – Exclamó una de las enfermeras mientras arropaba a la pequeña…

Chichi respiró aliviada, mientras Videl no salía de su asombro… "_Una cosa es ver las fotos de Gohan cuando era un niño, pero verlo con mis propios ojos…!!!_"

- "Quiero ver a mi niña!" – Suplicó Chichi

Aun los médicos no salían de su asombro, sin embargo, pasaron a la pequeña, quien en brazos de su madre, parecía relajarse…

- "Chichi-san, mejor hago pasar a su esposo…"

La joven Satan salió de la sala, encontrando a un ya consciente Gokuu. Solo con mirarse a los ojos, el saiyajin entendió que podía entrar…

- "Videl-chan… Muchas gracias por cubrirme!"

- "No es nada, suegro… Sin embargo, me parece extraño que, siendo usted un guerrero tan fuerte le tenga miedo a las inyecc--!"

- "Gohan?" – Interrumpió Gokuu para distraer la atención de Videl…

- "Gohan-kun? Dónde?" – Al voltear la cabeza, Videl encuentra que ha sido engañada por Gokuu. Cuando vuelve a ver a su suegro, nota que este ya no está…

- "*Hmph* Me engaño!... Pero esa me la voy a cobrar después!"

Al terminar esa frase, la joven decidió bajar a la sala de espera…

- "Puedo sentir allá los chi de Gohan y Goten…"

* * *

- "Puedes sentirlo, Goten? Ese es el chi de nuestro nuevo hermano!!!"

- "Si Gohan! Es bastante fuerte, y eso que acaba de nacer!!"

- "Me pregunto qué será… Si niño o niña…"

Los dos no dejaban de imaginar qué sería, hasta que Videl apareció detrás de Gohan…

- "Es niña… Para que dejen de especular…"

Gohan y Goten se dan vuelta para encontrarse con la joven Satan, quien se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa…

- "Hola Videl-san! Estabas aquí!..." – Saludó el hijo mayor de Gokuu – "Cómo sabes lo de nuestro, digo, nuestra nueva hermana?"

- "Hahahaha!" – Rio Videl con una expresión que dejó a Gohan boquiabierto y pensando en que nunca había visto una expresión igual en ella… - "Es que a tu padre le dio tanto miedo, que me insistió en que acompañara a Chichi-san en sus labores…"

- "Ahí está pintado mi papá…"

- "Oye Videl-neesan! Y podemos entrar a verla?!" – El pequeño Goten interrogó a la chica, quien, arrodillándose para estar a su altura le dijo – "Si, pero cuando ellas sean movidas a una nueva habitación"

- "Awww…!" – Se quejó el niño, mientras Videl se puso de pie también

El mayor de los hermanos Son se acercó a Videl y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras tomaba la mano de su 'novio'…

* * *

- "Quieren comer algo? Mientras nos avisan del traslado de Chichi-san…"

- "Ehh… Bueno… Yo…" – Gohan titubeaba… No es que no tuviera hambre, porque es hijo de un Saiyajin, solo es que le daba algo de vergüenza… Cuando él se sentaba a comer, normalmente perdía la noción de sus "modales"…

- "Gohan? Qué tanto piensas? Ven a comer ya!!!" – Goten ya se encontraba en la puerta de la pequeña cafetería del lugar…

- "Cómo lo hace?" – Se preguntó Videl

- "No me preguntes, Videl-san… De todas maneras, disculpa si gastas mucho dinero…"

- "No me voy a arruinar por esto, Gohan. Y deja de llamarme con el –san!!!"

- "Lo siento…"

Luego de esto, Gohan, Videl y Goten disfrutaron de una "pequeña" merienda, cosa que fue todo un espectáculo para los pocos presentes en la cafetería. Ya había pasado un rato, cuando supieron que Chichi ya se encontraba en una habitación junto a Gokuu y al nuevo miembro de la familia Son, así que decidieron ir a conocerlo…

- "Hola mamá! Hola bebé!!!" – Fue lo que pudo decir Goten mientras flotaba frente a Chichi

- "Goten! No debes hacer eso aquí!" – Le reprendió Gohan al acercarse también a su madre…

Goten ignoró lo que dijo a su hermano y acercó su mano para acariciar al bebé. Este quedó mirándolo fijamente, causando que todos observaran la escena detenidamente… Para luego llorar!!!... Esta acción asustó al pequeño semi saiyajin, pero a los demás les causó mucha gracia.

- "Mamá… Y ya decidieron un nombre para ella?" – Preguntó Gohan

- "Bueno hijo, no lo se… Tú qué piensas, Gokuu?"

- "Ehh… Este… Qué tal… Chichi?" – Preguntaba el héroe del universo mientras se rascaba la frente…

- "Ese es mi nombre, Gokuu!! Qué no puedes pensar?!?!" – Refunfuñó su esposa

- "Es que no se me ocurre nada!!! Qué tal Ox-sa---"

- "Papá!!" – Goten y Gohan fueron los que reclamaron. Videl solo pudo llevarse una mano a la frente, en señal de decepción…

- "Bueno, ya… Entonces, a ustedes qué se les ocurre?" – Se rindió Gokuu, ya que sus ideas no sirvieron de mucho…

- "Ehh… yo quisiera aportar algo… Si no es que soy muy entrometida…" – Intervino Videl, ganando la atención de la familia Son – "Cuando vimos historia en la preparatoria, estudiamos a la familia real... Eso no te recuerda algo, Gohan?"

- "Mmm… Qué tema específicamente?"

- "Pues, una buena opción es un nombre que empiece con 'Go', y así seguiría la costumbre de la familia…"

Gohan empieza a buscar en su mente la referencia que dio Videl, hasta dar con lo que creía era la respuesta correcta…

- "Te refieres a 'Gouki', Videl-san?"

- "Si! No te parece un bonito nombre?" – Aplaudió Videl a su novio

- "A mi me parece excelente!, Me gusta! Gouki-chan!" - Exclamó Goten, que aun seguía flotando por toda la habitación

- "Una muy buena opción!... Tú qué opinas, Chi?" – Preguntó Gokuu a su esposa…

- "Gouki… Un muy buen nombre! Gracias Videl-chan!"

Luego de esto, todos celebraron la llegada de Gouki, la nueva integrante de los Son. Luego de que Gokuu y Goten la sostuvieran, fue el turno de Gohan. Al cargarla entre sus brazos, Videl lo observaba muy atentamente. Tanto, que decidió acercársele y acariciarla…

- "Espero que muy pronto sean ustedes los que carguen y acaricien a sus propios hijos! Se ven adorables los dos!!!" – Comentó Chichi mientras Gokuu la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama. Los jóvenes no comentaron nada, solo se pusieron tan colorados como un tomate, y se miraron el uno al otro.

- "Gohan me dijo que quería tener hijos con Videl, mamá!" – Comentó un inocente Goten

- "EHHH?!?!?!" – Se asombró Videl, quien inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Gohan. Este no podía pronunciar palabra, solo estaba tan rojo como un tomate mientras caminaba hacia atrás con su hermana cargada…

- "Eso me parece excelente!!! Nietos!!!" – Dijo Chichi con tanta energía, que no parecía que hubiese estado en labores de parto

- "Yo… Ehh… Es que… GOTEN!!! TE VOY A…!!!"

Por el movimiento brusco del híbrido mayor, la bebé soltó un pequeño llanto, que obligó a centrar la atención en ella. Gohan le pasó el pequeño envoltorio a su mamá, y esta se dedicó a ofrecerle su pecho para comer.

De ahí en adelante, todos dejaron el tema ahí y se dedicaron a hablar de qué cosas le iban a comprar a la pequeña. Luego entró un médico acompañado por una enfermera a verificar el estado de las pacientes. Luego de anotar en la historia médica el nombre de Son Gouki, les dijo a todos que dejaran descansar a la madre y a su bebé.

* * *

Ya en las afueras del hospital, se encontraban los hombres Son y Videl. Gokuu le pidió disculpas a la joven por haberla despertado, sin embargo, esta dijo que no había ningún problema, debido a las circunstancias.

Goten y Gokuu empezaron a caminar hacía un callejón para irse a casa, luego de decirle adiós a la joven Satan. Mañana pasarían a recoger a Chichi. Cuando Gohan y Videl se iban a despedir, ésta se empinó un poco, dándole a Gohan un beso en la boca. El híbrido quedó shock, ya que era su primer beso de este tipo. Y es que Videl le despertaba tantas sensaciones agradables, que solo deseaba que ese momento no se acabara nunca, mientras respondía a tan amorosa muestra de afecto. Ambos se abrazaron para confirmar el cariño.

Luego de separarse, el joven Son aun no salía de su asombro…

- "Videl-san… Por q---?"

- "Porque admitiste que te gustaría tener hijos conmigo…" – Al decir esto, una Videl muy sonrojada acarició la mejilla de Gohan – "Y a mí también me encantaría"

Ambos se soltaron del abrazo, sin embargo, lo hacían por que se acordaron que al semi saiyajin lo estaban esperando.

- "Videl-san, te amo, y además de tener hijos, me gustaría compartir toda mi vida contigo!"

- "Yo también Gohan-kun… Pero por ahora, tienes que irte. Nos vemos mañana después de nuestras clases en la Universidad"

- "Está bien"

Así cada uno tomó su propio camino. Videl decidió caminar a su casa, asombrada por lo que hizo…

- "Erasa no va a creer que tuve la iniciativa para ese beso… Y sobre todo para decirle lo que dije!!!" – Luego se echó a reir mientras caminaba por las casi vacías calles de Satan City.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, una nueva fiesta en la Capsule Corporation en honor de Son Gouki, la nueva miembro de la familia. En el jardín interno del gran edificio, se encontraban mesas, sillas, y un gran banquete preparado por la Sra. Briefs y Chichi. Los saiyajin, Oolong y Mr. Buu estaban haciendo de las suyas con la comida, las chicas estaban hablando de lo último de la moda y los chicos estaban 'jugando' a lanzarse una bola de beisbol. Gure y Table aprendían poco a poco las costumbres del planeta, y Mr. Satan mientras tanto, observaba como avanzaba el mencionado 'juego'…

- "Pero como lo hacen? Ni siquiera yo puedo ver a donde lanzaron la pelota!!!"

Por otro lado, Gohan decidió acercarse a Videl, luego de haber llenado su plato con comida. Videl por su parte, tenía a Gouki entre brazos. La pequeña, desde su nacimiento, mostró mucha empatía con la joven Satan.

- "A Gouki siempre le gusta estar contigo, Videl-san" – Comentó el híbrido luego de tragar unas papas cocidas…

- "Hehehe, no sé cómo lo hizo, Gohan-kun, pero esta niña me ha caído muy bien!"

- "Papá y mamá ya tuvieron su primera discusión por ella…"

- "Ya me imagino por qué… el señor Gokuu quiere entrenarla, cierto?"

- "Así es. Mamá dice que eso no se volverá a repetir…"

- "Se refiere a lo que ocurrió contigo…" – Concluyó ella, a lo que Gohan movió su cabeza en afirmación. El joven le brindó de lo que tenía en su plato, y Videl, bastante asombrada, decidió tomar una mazorca asada.

- "Primera vez que compartes comida, Son" – Dijo antes de morderla

- "Hehehehe, si… Hay bastante por allá. Luego regresaré por mas" – Luego, Gohan continuó comiendo, cosa que su pequeña hermana encontró bastante gracioso…

- "No te burles" – Le dijo a la pequeña mientras tragaba – "Tú serás igual que yo!"

- "Espero que no!" – Contestó Videl mientras se sentaba en una banca. Gohan le hizo un puchero por el comentario y se sentó a su lado…

- "Por qué dices eso, Videl-san!?"

- "No es para nada bueno tener a más de tres personas en la familia que pueden causar un terremoto con su pie, solo porque no los dejan ir al baño 'por comer demasiado'!"

- "Hahahahahahahaha!!!" – Gohan no podía dejar de reir! Era la escusa que siempre usaba en preparatoria para combatir el crimen como Saiyaman, y recordó haber estremecido la escuela un par de veces. Gouki rio al ver a su hermano haciéndolo, esta pequeña se fijaba en todo lo que hacía su hermano mayor.

- "Y en la Universidad no lo has hecho, Gohan?"

- "No he tenido que… Recuerda que a pesar de todo, es una universidad pública"

Gohan y Videl no estudiaban en la misma universidad. El híbrido consiguió una beca en la Orange Star University, que a pesar de ser una entidad pública, era la mejor institución del reino. Se encontraba en el primer año de Ciencias Aplicadas, obteniendo siempre las mejores notas. Videl por su parte, inició Medicina en la Royal School of Medics, una escuela privada ubicada también en Satan City. Ambos estaban contentos con lo que hacían, y administraban su tiempo entre los estudios, combatir el crimen y estar juntos. Se ayudaban mutuamente con las tareas.

- "Además, todos saben que eres el Great Saiyaman…"

El joven suspiró al recordar eso: tanto que evitó ser reconocido, y Videl lo descubrió tan rápido y por su propia culpa, y luego, TODO el mundo se enteró gracias al Tenkaichi Budokai! No pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena…

En ese instante, Gokuu apareció frente a ellos y les pidió que le dejaran cargar a su hija. Videl se la cedió, y el saiyajin se alejó de ellos para acercarse a su esposa. Esto permitió que Videl y Gohan pudieran hablar de otros temas, mientras observaban que Goten y Trunks se unieron al juego de beisbol donde participaban Kuririn y Yamucha.

* * *

Gohan buscaba la forma de decirle algo a la joven Satan. Prueba de su nerviosismo es esa risa entrecortada que a ella tanto la exasperaba…

- "Gohan… Tienes algo que decirme? Sabes cómo detesto esa expresión!"

- "Lo siento, Videl-san… Es que yo…"

- "Si?"

- "Yo… Tengo algo para ti"

Gohan se puso de pie, recibió lo que Videl no se comió y botó el plato con los restos de comida. Luego regresó a sentarse a su lado, pero antes, sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la entregó a la muchacha, haciéndole un gesto para que lo abra.

- "Que es es---? Oh, Gohan-kun! Es hermoso!"

El contenido de la caja era un collar, cuyo dije era una réplica miniatura del abanico Banshou que usó Gokuu para apagar el fuego de la montaña Fry Pan. Videl solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente…

- "Ese pequeño collar ha venido desde hace mucho tiempo en la familia de mi madre. Representa al abanico mágico que se usaba para controlar el fuego en la montaña Fry Pan, donde queda el castillo de mi abuelo Gyuumaou. Mi padre usó el verdadero hace algún tiempo, antes de casarse con mamá…"

- "Gohan…" – Videl estaba sin palabras!

- "Creo que puedes deducir el significado de este regalo que te estoy entregando, Videl…"

La joven Satan dedujo inmediatamente lo que significaba, e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Gohan para darle un gran beso. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban muy cerca, Gohan le puso a ella una mano sobre sus labios, y la hizo retroceder un poco…

- "Qué pasa?" – Le preguntó Videl algo molesta por la actitud del semi saiyajin

- "Tengo que hacer algo primero…"

- "Qué tienes que hacer?"

Gohan se puso de pie, dirigió su mirada a Mr. Satan, que se encontraba estupefacto por la última acción de su hija y se encaminó hacia la pareja. Videl descubrió cual era el plan de Gohan y lo siguió…

- "Gohan, mi padre debe saber que tú eres mucho más fuerte que él!!"

Sin embargo, el híbrido no respondió, sino que continuó su marcha. Todos los asistentes a la fiesta tenían sus ojos concentrados también en el joven, que proyectaba una mirada de decisión.

- "Yamucha, te juro que esa expresión en Gohan solo la he visto una vez… Fue en el torneo de Cell y estaba como Super Saiyajin 2!"…

- "Lo mismo digo, Kuririn… Gohan no es de ir en contra de nadie, pero cuando toma una decisión…"

Mr. Satan se ubicó frente del joven saiyajin, solo los separaba un metro de distancia…

- "Espero que esto que observé no sea lo que yo creo que es!" – Dijo el campeón del Tenkaichi Budokai mientras lanzaba una mirada desafiante…

Goten y Trunks por su lado, seguían arrojándose la bola de beisbol mientras los demás observaban 'el enfrentamiento'

- "Mr. Satan… Eh… Yo, muy respetuosamente, le pido permiso para salir oficialmente con su hija, y para comprometernos en matrimonio!"

- "QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!" – Todos los asistentes, incluyendo a Videl. Chichi y Bulma saltaron de alegría, mientras Kuririn, Yamucha y los demás solo observaban atónitos. Vegeta, que se encontraba sentado sobre los pastos del jardín, no pudo esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo por el muchacho, igual que Gokuu, que sostenía a su pequeña, pero luego se la entregó a su emocionada esposa; y Table y Gure sonrieron al ver que este muchacho había escogido bien a su pareja. Mr. Satan solo pudo sentir como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y se convertía en 'berserker'…

- "Muchachito! No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo!!! Crees que puedes, de buenas a primeras, pedir la mano de mi hija!?!?"

- "Papá, no salgas con esa excusa! Sabes que Gohan es---"

- "Silencio!... Sabes muy bien lo que dices, muchachito?!"

- "Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Videl, Mr. Satan"

- "Entonces, vas a tener… Que enfrentarte a mi!!!"

*PLOP!* Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar se fueron sobre sus espaldas! Es obvio que el campeón del Tenkaichi Budokai no tendría ninguna oportunidad frente a Son Gohan!

- "Papá, estás loco!!! Quieres que Gohan te de tu merecido?!"

Mr. Satan ignoraba los comentarios de su hija, haciendo que el ambiente se tensionara un poco. Por su parte, Trunks y Goten, inocentes, seguían lanzándose la bola. De repente…

- "Ahí va, Goten!!!"

Trunks lanza la bola con tanta fuerza, que Goten lo ve como un ataque y lo esquiva. Ahora la bola va directo hacia Mr. Satan…

- "Cuidado con la b—!!!" – Las palabras de Trunks fueron interrumpidas por el movimiento instantáneo de Gohan en el camino, agarrando la bola con su mano justo a unos cuantos centímetros del campeón.

- "_Pero cómo--?!_" – Hercule no sabía qué hacer!... Sabía que le había dicho a Videl que solo saldría con muchachos que fuesen más fuertes que él, demostrándolo en combate, pero Gohan era uno de los 'locos' que lucharon contra Majin Buu!!! El joven saiyajin observó a Mr. Satan esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que éste último se asustara aun más…

- "Mr. Satan… Si lo que quiere es un combate, se lo puedo dar. Eso sí, le aseguro, que por Videl, pelearía con todas mis fuerzas!!!"

- "Gohan…" – Videl no alcanzó a escuchar lo que el semi saiyajin le dijo a su padre, pero la expresión del campeón le indicó que se iba a retractar de lo que había dicho…

Mr. Satan se movió para ponerse en posición de combate. Sin embargo, Buu lo detuvo antes de que Gohan fuese a realizar la acción…

- "Satan, déjalo así… Él es más fuerte…" – Mencionó la criatura rosada, haciéndole gesto a Hercule que retrocediera…

- "Pero, pero…" – Mr. Satan no podía estructurar frase alguna…

- "Ya, Mr. Satan" – Interrumpió Gokuu, que había realizado el mismo movimiento de Buu, pero para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro a su hijo mayor – "Sabías que esto llegaría algún día…"

Nadie pudo evitar mirar a Gokuu con un gran asombro! A qué horas aprendió este 'mono' salido de las montañas la forma en que dos chicos se enamoran?!

- "A mí me lo hizo ver Chichi, y yo no veo ningún problema en ello…" – Al mencionar estas palabras, todos entendieron, incluído Vegeta. Luego, se dirigió a su hijo – "Así que por mí, hijo, tienes mi bendición"

Gohan se sintió aliviado por la intervención de su padre, a lo que respondió – "Gracias, papá…" – Luego, el mayor de los hijos de Gokuu le lanzó nuevamente la bola a Goten mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a su 'suegro'…

- "Qué dices, Mr. Satan?" – Gokuu se acercó al campeón y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda…

- "Si, qué dice?" – Gohan estira su brazo para esperar a que Mr. Satan estreche su mano. El campeón dudó un poco. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Buu le animó a mover su brazo, y darle un apretón de manos al joven híbrido. Éste último suspiró… - "_Excelente! Me he quitado un gran peso de encima! Qué nervios!!_"

Todos aplaudieron ante el final feliz de esta situación, y agregaron una razón más a la celebración. Videl se acercó corriendo a su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo…

- "Papá! Por un momento me asustaste!!!"

- "Bueno, estaba decidido a pelear con ese muchachito, Videl, pero pensar en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, decidí mejor dejar las cosas ahí… Sé que serás plenamente feliz con Gohan…"

- "Oh, papá! Gracias!"

Luego de otro abrazo, Videl se acercó a Gohan y saltó hacia él. El híbrido la recibió entre sus brazos y le dio vueltas y vueltas para luego darse un gran abrazo y sellar formalmente su compromiso colocándole el collar a la chica Satan y dándose un pequeño beso. Kuririn no desaprovechó oportunidad para molestar a Gohan, y éste y su ahora prometida se encontraban tan rojos como un tomate…

* * *

**- Continuará… -**

* * *

**Notas finales:** La palabra 'Gouki' si existe. En el NJStar le dan varias traducciones, y una de ellas es 'visita imperial u honorable', además, suena muy bonita y empieza con el mismo Kanji de los tres hombres Son.

**Canción escuchada al final de la Redacción:** Hironobu Kageyama – Growing Up! Itsuka mata Aeru Hi made (Image Song de Son Gohan)

Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa


	2. Prólogo II: Tatsuya Son Gohan

Sé que el capítulo anterior no tiene casi nada, pero ahí vamos formando la cosa… Poco a poco… No se preocupen!

Convención:

- "Texto" – Conversación

- "_Texto_" – Pensamiento o telepatía

*Texto* - Onomatopeyas o cosas parecidas

(NDA: texto) – mis anotaciones personales

* * *

Ahora, con la historia que nos compete!!!

* * *

**Caos Planar: El Crossover**

**Por Makai Alexa  
**

* * *

**Prólogo II: Tatsuya Son Gohan**

* * *

- "Tatsuya-sama!!!" – Uno de los sirvientes del castillo Konda se acerca a la persona mencionada…

- "Tatsuya-sama, el recién nacido fue recibido por las parteras. Actualmente lo están lavando y purificando para presentárselo a usted y a Kirin-sama. Sin embargo…" – El sirviente se detuvo antes de terminar su frase…

- "Qué ocurre, Kensai? Ha pasado algo con Okaasan?!"

- "Si, Tatsuya-sama… Su majestad, la reina… No soportó el dolor…"

La frase mencionada por el sirviente dejó petrificado a Tatsuya… Primero había perdido a su padre en la "Guerra de los Hermanos" y ahora pierde a su madre al nacer su hermano pequeño. Apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la ausencia del guerrero Keldon Kakarotto, uno de los últimos de su raza, y ahora, la reina del castillo Konda dejaba este mundo y las riendas del mismo sobre si.

- "Don—Donde está mi hermano Goten?" – Preguntó Tatsuya a su sirviente con voz entrecortada…

- "El está en la habitación de Chichi-sama… Fue el último que alcanzó a hablar con ella…"

- "Saquen a Goten de inmediato de esa habitación!!!"

- "Si, si Tat—"

El sirviente no terminó de pronunciar nada, cuando Tatsuya salió corriendo a súper velocidad hacia la habitación de la reina…

* * *

- "Okaasan!! Despierta! No te puedes morir!!!" – Gritaba un pequeño de nueve años mientras movía a su madre, que yacía en su cama…

- "Kirin-sama!!!" – Una de las sirvientas de palacio, que acompañó a la reina en su parto trataba de alejar al niño de la cama…

- "Déjame! Quiero estar con ella!!!" – Kirin seguía reacio a alejarse de allí, tanto que la mujer se vio obligada a usar la fuerza para quitarlo. Sin embargo, el pequeño estaba tan enfadado por lo sucedido y lo que deseaba hacer esta mujer, que de él brotó una pequeña chispa de electricidad que envió a la sirvienta lejos de él… - "Déjame en paz!!!" – Gritó el pequeño mientras miraba a la indefensa mujer con ojos llenos de ira y tristeza. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Kirin se tornaban de color azul turquesa…

- "GOTEN!!!" – Gritó inmediatamente Tatsuya cuando entró a la habitación, haciendo que los ojos del pequeño Kirin volvieran a su color normal, negro ónix.

- "Nos dejó… Ella nos dejó!!!" – Fue todo lo que el pequeño pudo decir antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas. Tatsuya corrió y atrapó a Kirin antes de que se desmayara…

- "Goten…" – Tatsuya abrazó a su hermano mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas… - "Donde está el bebé?" – Preguntó luego de ponerse de pie con su Goten en sus brazos y de secarse las lágrimas…

- "Konda Son Gouki, Tatsuya-sama… Fue el nombre impuesto por su madre para el pequeño…" – Dijo la sirvienta, luego de sobreponerse del miedo que le causó la reacción del pequeño Kirin…

- "Lléveme a verlo, Hikaru…"

- "Si Tatsuya-sama…"

Kensai se acercó a Tatsuya y le hizo un gesto, indicando a su madre…

- "No me pude despedir de ella, al igual que con mi padre. Pero haremos una gran despedida a la mejor reina que ha podido tener esta nación!" – Al pronunciar estas palabras, Tatsuya se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego tomó su mano e igualmente la besó – "Preparen todo para el funeral…" – Y al terminar, se dispuso a salir de la habitación sosteniendo a Kirin.

* * *

- "Goten… Goten, despierta…" – Tatsuya llamaba al pequeño Kirin…

- "Eh…?" – El niño se encontraba algo desubicado mientras reaccionaba…

- "Goten, soy yo…" – Al terminar la frase, Goten despertó finalmente y empezó a buscar a su madre…

- "Es un sueño, verdad?!?! Dime que es un sueño!!!"

Tatsuya suspiró profundo antes de contestar… - "No Goten, no es un sueño…"

- "Eso quiere decir que…!?!?"

- "Quiere decir que al fin Okaasan va a ser feliz al lado de Otousan en el cielo…" – Explicó Tatsuya tratando de calmar su hermano. Trataba de no demostrar emoción alguna. Ahora le tocaba tomar las riendas del castillo Konda y del reino. Ahora sería el nuevo Lord Konda…

- "Y con nosotros no era feliz?!"

- "Si lo era, pequeño, pero ahora lo será mucho más"

- "Porque está ahora con la persona que amaba, cierto?"

- "Así es. Aunque sé que cuando estés más grande, lo entenderás mejor…"

- "Ahora somos… Solo nosotros tres: Tu, yo y nuestro nuevo hermano…"

- "No te preocupes, Goten… Yo haré hasta lo imposible para mantenerlos con bien" – Luego de pronunciar estas frases, Tatsuya y su hermano se dieron un abrazo para reconfortarse mutuamente. No pudieron evitar la salida de más lágrimas.

Estuvieron ambos sumidos en el silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a un hombre bastante fornido, de cabello negro y ojos azules…

- "Devir-san…" – Saludaron los hermanos al recién llegado…

- "Goten-sama, Gohan-sama…" – Pronunciaba el hombre, haciendo que los dos mencionados terminaran su abrazo… - "Presento ante ustedes al nuevo príncipe… Konda Son Gouki…"

Los hermanos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al hombre. Abrieron el pequeño envoltorio que traía, y observaron al pequeño Gouki que dormía plácidamente. Observaron que como ellos, el bebé también poseía cola, herencia de su padre. Tatsuya recibió al bebé en sus brazos y luego se dirigió a él y a Kirin…

- "Kirin Son Goten, Konda Son Gouki: Cito sus nombres completos para elevar un juramento…" – Observó Tatsuya a los presentes… - "Yo, Tatsuya Son Gohan, juro solemnemente por mis padres, protegerlos a ustedes con mi vida si es necesario. Sobre todo en estos tiempos de guerra que han oscurecido el planeta entero…"

- "Gohan…" – Pronunció Kirin…

- "Y yo, Satan Devir, samurái de la línea de Tenkaichi, perteneciente a la orden de Reikai, juro solemnemente, que defenderé la vida de los tres con todas mis fuerzas!" – Interrumpió el sirviente que trajo al pequeño Konda, causando asombro en los otros que se encontraban en el salón… - "La familia Satan siempre ha sido leal al castillo Konda y a la familia Gyuumaou… Y esta vez, no será la excepción!"

- "Muchas gracias, Devir-san…"

En esta ocasión, las acciones valían más que mil palabras. Tatsuya y Devir se dieron la mano, en señal de sello de los juramentos elevados…

- "Gohan-sama, quítele el –san…"

- "Hahaha," – rio levemente Tatsuya – "Siempre me dices lo mismo…"

* * *

El salón principal del gran castillo Konda. Una gran multitud se congregaba para la despedida de Konda Son Chichi, y el nombramiento de Tatsuya Son Gohan como nuevo Lord Konda. Sin embargo, había una situación en particular, que no dejaba concentrar a Tatsuya a pesar del dolor que sufría por haber perdido a su madre…

- "Devir-san, necesito información completa de nuestra situación frente a lo que ocurre más allá de las montañas de los antiguos Keldon… Dende-sama de Oboro dice que seremos embestidos por unos sujetos conocidos como los Cabal…"

- "Gohan-sama, usted sabe que el castillo Konda se encuentra preparado para cualquier amenaza! Su padre se encargó de crear el mejor grupo de guerreros de este planeta!" – Respondio Devir ante la intriga de Tatsuya…

- "Lo sé, Devir-san, pero… Recuerda que mi padre no era invencible, y que la familia siempre ha confiado en las predicciones de los moonfolk… Sobre todo en Dende-sama, nuestro guía espiritual. Recuerda que él es miembro de la familia Dragón"

- "No debería estar pensando en esto ahora, Gohan-sama…" – Devir sabía que Tatsuya siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos. Primero pensaba en los demás…

- "Mi madre sabe que por encima de nosotros mismos, está nuestra gente…" – Dijo sin esbozar sentimiento alguno. Luego de ello, dio unos cuantos pasos y se puso a la altura de su hermano, dándole un abrazo…

- "Yo sé que *snif* se que mamá nos decía que… *snif snif* Pero es que es muy difícil!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

- "No te preocupes pequeño… Saca todo lo que tienes dentro…" – Reconfortaba al pequeño al cargarlo.

El resto de la ceremonia se llevó a cabo y el cuerpo de Chichi fue cremado. Luego en la montaña más alta del territorio Konda, la montaña Paozu, se erigió un memorial en su nombre, al lado del de su esposo Kakarotto Son Gokuu.

Tatsuya llevó al pequeño Kirin a su habitación, donde lo dejó descansando luego de que cayera rendido de tanto llorar. Luego se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño Gouki. Allí se encontraba él durmiendo plácidamente. Tatsuya decidió no llevarlo consigo ya que además de ser muy pequeño, esa no era una escena para los niños. También había dicho a Goten que no fuera, pero él insistió tanto, que no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Después de cerciorarse que sus hermanos pequeños se encontraban bien, se dirigió a la cámara principal, lugar desde el cual su madre regía a su pueblo. Observó con detalle el recinto, y miró fijamente al lugar donde se encontraba el trono…

- "Jamás había visto este recinto tan solitario… Y amplio…" – Decía mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el trono. Luego de llegar a ese lugar, Tatsuya se dejó caer sobre la pequeña mesa, dando así, rienda libre a sus sentimientos… - "AAAHHHH AAAAHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" – Gritaba una y otra vez, mientras la ira fluía por todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos y sus piernas se tensionaron, su cabello comenzó a desafiar a la gravedad, elevándose; su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro, aunque se encontraba erizada; y sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color negro a azul turquesa. Se puso de pie mientras se transformaba. Su cabello cambió de color negro a dorado y sus ojos perdieron sus pupilas momentáneamente para luego aparecer de un color distinto. Al ahogarse en un último grito, se dejó caer sobre sus puños, dañando la pequeña mesa y desquebrajando el suelo del salón.

- "GOHAN!!!"

Antes de dar otro golpe, Tatsuya se detuvo ante el llamado. Se dio vuelta para observar con sus ojos, ahora azules, a quien le había interrumpido…

- "Gohan…" – Llamó Devir, con voz baja… - "_Por más que lo haya visto, esa transformación no deja de sorprenderme… Y asustarme… Esos ojos… Son tan intimidantes…_"

- "Devir-san…" – Tatsuya observó detenidamente y en silencio a Devir. Un aura dorada que provenía de sí se encargó de secar sus lágrimas. Pasado un minuto, decidió calmarse y su cabello y sus ojos regresaron a su estado normal. Luego, se dejó caer al suelo, mientras miraba fijamente sus manos.

El guerrero Satan se acercó corriendo a Gohan. Devir dudó un poco, pero al final decidió darle un abrazo a Tatsuya para que pudiera desahogarse. Al principio, no hizo nada, pero la emoción pudo más y el llanto fluyó de manera espontánea.

- "Aquí no hay nadie al que le tengas que demostrar tu rudeza…"

Así pasó bastante tiempo. Al parecer las acciones valían más que una simple palabra. Luego Tatsuya decidió soltarse y miró a Devir a los ojos…

- "Te doy miedo…?"

- "EH?!"

- "Que si te doy miedo con esta transformación… Si o no?"

Devir no sabía que decir… Estaba estupefacto…

- "No puedo mentirle, Gohan-sama…"

- "Estamos solos, Devir-san…"

- "Perdón… Gohan… No te puedo mentir… Normalmente cuando estas con esa apariencia, no parece que fueras tu. Y esa mirada, tan intimidante y lista para el combate…"

- "Bueno… Esta habilidad la heredé por mi padre, un gran guerrero…"

- "Lo sé… Pero, es que cada vez que la veo, quedo abrumado por la presencia que irradias…"

- "Mmm…" – Pensó Tatsuya con detenimiento… - "Esta es la actitud que debo mantener de ahora en adelante! Así era Okaasan… Imparcial y justa con todos…"

- "Gohan…" – Interrumpió Devir – "No creo que sea lo correcto…"

- "Y por qué no?!" – Interrogó Tatsuya

- "No creo que sea conveniente vivir tras la sombra de ella… Tu eres tan diferente…"

- "Devir-san… Llegué a ser un adulto a la edad de 5 años… No me puedes decir eso!"

- "Yo sé por lo que has pasado en tu vida… Pero lo mejor es que seas quien has sido siempre…"

- "Ah sí? Y según tu, que me conoces desde que fuiste asignado como mi guardia personal, como soy?"

- "Eres una persona voluntariosa, amable, solidaria y dispuesta a lo que sea por las personas que le importan…"

- "Y es que por eso mismo es que debo ser así! Por las personas que me importan!!!"

- "Pero, Gohan--!"

- "Y es que si lo miro bien, mis padres murieron por mi culpa!" – Interrumpió al joven Satan – "Mi padre murió en la guerra de los hermanos por mi 'dichosa amabilidad'! No sé porque me confié de mi enemigo! Y el dio su vida para protegerme!... Y en cuanto a mamá… Desde que llegué con la noticia de mi padre, ella cambió… Como no lo pude ver sino hasta ahora!!! Oh, por los dragones! Le he fallado a mis hermanos, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta!!! Soy un desastre! Soy un demo—"

*SLAP!!!* El sonido del puño que le dio Devir a Tatsuya retumbó en toda la cámara…

- "Eso es por culparte de sus muertes!" – Dijo el guerrero mientras Gohan se frotaba su mejilla… - "Eso es de cobardes!, esa es la salida del facilista!" – Luego se calmó un poco para terminar… - "Tú no eres así…"

- "Deja de decir eso!!!"

- "Tus padres estarían decepcionados de escucharte hablar…"

- "Calla!"

- "No me callaré… Esa es la verdad…"

- "SILENCIO!"

- "La verdad duele, cierto, Gohan-hime?!"

Esa última frase avivó la llama en Tatsuya, haciendo que se moviera a una velocidad que el guerrero no pudo seguir. En menos de un segundo, Devir estaba pegado a la pared y Tatsuya apoyaba sus manos en el mismo lugar…

- "Lo dije porque es cierto…" – dijo Devir mientras una gota de sudor recorría su rostro – "Alguien tenía que hacerlo…"

- "No… me… llames… Gohan-hime!!!"

- "Hahahahahaha!!!" – Se burló el joven Satan mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Tatsuya… - "Pero mira que tuvo efecto hacerlo…" – Luego tomó sus mejillas – "Con eso has demostrado que no eres ninguna cobarde…"

Gohan no pudo evitar relajarse con el movimiento realizado por Devir. A pesar de que fue obligada a crecer como un guerrero para salvar a su pueblo junto a su padre, desde que conoció al joven Satan despertó el lado femenino que su madre peleó por sacar y que su padre le insistía en ignorar. Claro, eso nadie nunca lo supo. Ese era el secreto de ambos jóvenes…

- "No puedo molestarme contigo, Devir… Nunca… A pesar que me hagas ver las cosas de maneras poco ortodoxas…"

- "Hehehehe… Lo sé…"

- "Pero vas a pagar el haberme llamado 'hime'… Nadie me ha dicho así desde los 5 años, cuando hice que papá convenciera a mamá de que me llamaran con el –sama, igual que a ellos…"

- "Por ahora hay algo más importante…" – Dijo Devir, cambiando de tema

- "Qué?!"

- "Hemos recibido una paloma mensajera proveniente de un campamento Ghitu… En donde se encuentra Vejita-ouji…"

- "Oh, por los dragones! Y qué dice?!"

- "Qué nos defendamos… Los Cabal vienen por nosotros."

Tatsuya hace una expresión de asombro envuelto con algo de nerviosismo…

- "Lo sabía… Los movimientos de esa gente no me convencían desde que vi como se comportaron en la guerra de los hermanos…"

- "En la nota nos dice Vejita-ouji que vendrá con refuerzos del campamento donde se encuentra…"

- "Perfecto! Así podremos idear una estrategia!"

- "Si, pero por ahora, a descansar… Hoy ha sido un día muy agitado para hacer algo así…"

- "Pero si no tengo sueño!"

- "No interesa… El día de hoy ha estado muy cargado de emociones. Y no creo que tenga una excusa para no levantarse ante el llamado de su hermano… O si?"

- "Tienes razón… Es mejor descansar…" – Tatsuya se da vuelta para salir de la habitación, sin embargo, Devir corre un poco para ponerse frente a ella…

- "Buenas noches, Gohan…"

- "Buenas noches, Devir-s--…"

La frase de la princesa fue interrumpida por el beso que le dio el guerrero Satan. Esta se quedó paralizada… Era su primer beso! Sin embargo, no opuso resistencia y dejó que el chico hiciera unos cuantos movimientos. Ella solo cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el momento. Cuando Devir se alejó de ella, le dijo…

- "Te dije que no me llamaras con el –san"

- "Hehehehe…" – Rio levemente Tatsuya, para luego hacer una reverencia y alejarse de la habitación. Aunque, antes de irse, comenzó a sentirse débil… - "Q—qué haces?!?!" – Con voz entrecortada preguntó a Devir, quien apretaba la cola de la joven Son…

"Sé que no vas a irte a dormir, sino a entrenar… Solo estoy dándote un calmante para que descanses…"

Y luego de esto, Tatsuya quedó profundamente dormida, permitiendo que Devir pudiera llevarla sin ningún problema a su habitación para que descanse…

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Chichi, y como lo había indicado Vejita-ouji, el castillo Konda estaba siendo atacado por los desalmados Cabal. Seres que buscan a los más poderosos del planeta, para manchar sus espíritus con la maldad y así apoderarse del control del maná de Dominaria…

- "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" – Gritaba Tatsuya mientras caía al suelo luego del primer toque proporcionado por la conocida Phage, mientras el ejército Cabal atacaba a toda la población del reino. Las legendas sobre esta mujer eran diversas… Era conocida como 'The Untouchable' y se decía que un simple toque de su mano desintegraba cualquier ser vivo. El dolor hizo que perdiera su transformación.

- "Acabar… Con los Keldon…" – La legendaria mujer hablaba como si fuera un robot: no poseía emoción alguna. Se dirigió levitando hacia Tatsuya, quien se encontraba en el suelo…

- "M—maldición!" – Se quejaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Cuando observó con más detenimiento, uno de sus brazos se encontraba totalmente calcinado…

Phage se detuvo en frente de Tatsuya, levantando un brazo y haciendo que su dedo índice brillara. Todo apuntaba a que sería el fin…

- "FLAME JAVELIN!!!" – Una llamarada envuelve a Phage, cosa que la hace retroceder, y dejar de cargar su técnica. Tatsuya se da vuelta y encuentra que quien ha atacado es su hermano Goten…

- "GOTEN!!! VETE!!! ES MUY PELIGROSO!" – Al terminar la frase, Tatsuya se pone de pie y corre hacia el pequeño…

- "YO PELEARÉ JUNTO A TI!!!"

- "De ninguna manera!!!"

- "Recuerda que yo también puedo transformarme!!!" – Al finalizar la frase, Goten reúne sus fuerzas, y se transforma: su cabello y sus ojos cambian de color y sus músculos aumentan de tamaño. Luego de esto, se lanza en ataque directo a Phage… - "DEJA A GOHAN EN PAZ!!!"

Phage esperaba preparada a Goten. Su expresión sombría fue cambiada por una sádica. Tenía pensado hacer sufrir al pequeño Kirin hasta matarlo por atreverse a atacarle…

- "GOTEN!!! NO!!!" – Tatsuya intentó detener a su hermano, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Sin embargo, una patada bien ubicada lo desvió de su trayectoria y lo puso fuera de combate…

- "Pero qué--?!" – Se preguntó la joven mientras veía a su hermano en el suelo…

- "Trunks!!! Llévate a Kirin lejos de aquí!!" – Vejita se encontraba frente a Phage luego de enviar a Kirin contra el suelo…

- "Si, papá!" – El chico de cabellos lila corrió hacia el pequeño Son. Se lo echó al hombro, y luego conjuró unas palabras… - "Momentary Blink…" – Desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

- "Vejita-oujisama!"

El príncipe de la extinta raza Keldon se encontraba con ellos. A pesar de ello, Tatsuya había ya sufrido del ataque de Phage, así que lo más probable era que Vejita no hiciera ninguna diferencia.

- "Mmm… El Principe Keldon, Vejita…" – Murmuró Phage para sí misma – "Me han puesto fácil el trabajo! Mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro!" – Y luego de soltar una sonrisa maníaca, se lanzó al ataque contra el príncipe.

* * *

- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

- "VEJITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" – La joven Son vio como el príncipe Keldon era tocado por Phage en el pecho con su técnica especial, haciendo que el cuerpo de este estallara.

La intocable solo observaba como caían los pedazos de lo que una vez fue el guerrero más orgulloso de todo el planeta Dominaria. Tatsuya se encontraba desesperada, y la ira generada por la impotencia se convirtió en combustible para alcanzar nuevamente su transformación. Al terminarla, a su lado apareció Devir, su fiel guardián…

- "Reportándome, Tatsuya-sama!"

- "Devir-san! Sal de aquí! – Ordenó Gohan mientras su expresión se llenaba de desesperación…

- "Jamás! A mi encargaron tu protección con mi vida! Y eso es lo que haré!"

El samurái desenfunda su espada, conocida como 'Tatsumasa, the Dragon's Fang" y la apunta en dirección a Phage.

- "Pretendes herirme? Tu, un completo debilucho?" – Se burló la Cabal – "Por esa osadía, debo castigarte…"

La mujer se movió tan rápido que ni Tatsuya ni Devir pudieron seguir sus movimientos. Sin embargo, cuando Phage iba a aparecer en frente del samurái, la hija de Kakarotto hizo un movimiento, lanzándole una patada a la Cabal por la espalda. Esta última fue movida hacia un lado, cosa que aprovechó Devir para atacarla con su espada, causando cortes en los brazos y en el abdomen de Phage.

- "Branching Bolt!!!" – Gritó Tatsuya mientras llamaba a los poderes del maná de los bosques y de las montañas para atacar a su oponente. Phage pudo predecirlo, así que usó una técnica de movimiento rápido que hizo que desapareciera de la vista de los atacantes – "Para donde se fue?! – Se preguntaba mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

Sin embargo ese momento, fue aprovechado por Devir, quien le pasó el "Dragon's Fang" a Tatsuya y luego le dio un beso en la frente…

- "Qué es eso?!"

- "No hay mucho tiempo, vete de aquí" – Terminó Devir, mientras terminaba de aplicar la técnica del 'Beso de los Amesha', que hizo que el brazo de Gohan se recuperara.

- "Grac--!!" – La frase de la Keldon fue interrumpida por la estrepitosa risa de Phage, que se encontraba flotando muy por encima de sus cabezas…

- "Saben qué? Ya me aburrí de ustedes… Van a morir!!!"

Antes de que Tatsuya fuera a decir algo, Devir la impulsó nuevamente a escapar. Ella no quería irse, pero recordarle a Gouki fue suficiente para que la joven Keldon se alejara de él…

- "Escoge tus últimas palabras con mucho cuidado, samurái… Por que serán tus últimas!!!" – Gritó la intocable mientras observaba a quien la lastimó con su espada…

Devir rio mientras invocaba al maná de las montañas… Con gran ímpetu, gritó – "Magma Spray!!!"

- "Aphetto Dredging!!!"

Tatsuya pudo ver una columna de color negro que se levantaba hacia el cielo, provocada por el ataque de Phage. La impotencia para salvar a su mejor amigo… No, a su amado, provoca nuevamente la ira de la joven, quien estando transformada, explota en un nuevo arranque de poder. Luego de que su cuerpo cambiara nuevamente (sus músculos se tensionaron aun más y crecieron en masa, y su cabello creció), revelando un nuevo estado de su transformación, la joven se sintió sin fuerzas y se desmayó. Lo último que alcanzó a observar antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Trunks, acercándose a ella y tocando su espalda…

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde el incidente con Phage en el castillo Konda, conduciendo a la caída de este reino. Tatsuya sobrevivió al incidente con Phage gracias a la intervención de Vejita, sin embargo, el príncipe de los Keldon, el único de raza pura vivo en toda Dominaria, se vio obligado a sacrificar su vida para proteger a quienes, según él, podrán salvar al planeta. Los hermanos Son se unieron a la caravana Ghitu guiados por Trunks, quien, antes de salvar a Goten y a Gohan, había llevado al pequeño Gouki también a la caravana.

Dicha caravana era conocida por su líder, Bulma, la madre de Trunks. Respetada por poseer a los mejores manipuladores de fuego de todo Dominaria, se decía que hace muchos milenios, los Ghitu hicieron un pacto con el Avatar del Fuego, permitiéndoles acceder al maná rojo del planeta para sus conjuros.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Goten y Trunks compartían muchas cosas. Ambos eran hijos de grandes guerreros Keldon, cosa que despertó en ellos la chispa del peleador. Ambos habían heredado la capacidad de la transformación de los guerreros de esa raza, mejorando sus condiciones para combatir, y además, tenían cola. Es así como en tan poco tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos. Entrenaban juntos y siempre competían por saber quién era el mejor. A pesar de que Kirin tenía grandes habilidades, Trunks fue entrenado por el príncipe Vejita personalmente, lo cual le permitió conocer gran cantidad de estrategias de combate. Con solo ser un año mayor que el hijo de Kakarotto, se movía como todo un experimentado en el campo de batalla.

Tatsuya creó una excelente amistad con Bulma. Tanto así, que le pidió a la jefe de los Ghitu que cuidara de sus hermanos mientras ella se encargaría de los Cabal. Al principio, todos pensaron que era una idea desquiciada el ir sola a combatir a Phage y al maligno ejército, pero la hija mayor de Kakarotto no dio muchas opciones. Tenía que vengar la caída de su reino, y la pérdida de Vejita y de Devir, su amado. Al final, ella partió a la mitad de la noche hacia los Cabal Pits…

* * *

Una multitud de personas se reúne alrededor de una arena. Los conocidos "Cabal Pits" eran nuevamente escenario de las peleas más sangrientas de toda Dominaria. Luchadores de todo el mundo prueban sus fuerzas allí en un lugar lleno de toda la escoria del planeta, un mercado negro provisto por los Cabal. Allí, en todo el centro del lugar de combate, se encontraba Tatsuya frente a Balthor, el bárbaro…

- "No puedo creer que ahora los niños se hayan corrompido tanto como para pelear en los Cabal Pits…"

Tatsuya observaba al enano luchador frente a él. No musitaba palabra alguna, mientras su cola, de color café oscuro era movida por el fuerte viento que pasaba por el lugar…

- "Vaya!!! Ahora si entiendo por qué estás aquí!!! Es que eres un Keldon!... Puedo verlo por tu cola, mono" – Terminó Balthor, en un tono provocador…

Sin embargo, esto no parecía causar efectos en Tatsuya, quien seguía observando fijamente a su oponente.

Braids, una representante de los Cabal, que dirigía la "faena" del día, se puso de pie, haciendo que todo el público asistente quedara en silencio. Luego de observar a los dos combatientes, levanta sus manos… Y las baja de repente, dando inicio al combate, al igual que el César lo hacía en la antigua Roma.

- "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!" – Balthor lanza su grito de batalla, mientras empuña sus hachas

- "Solo me faltan dos victorias más. Si gano este encuentro, estaré un paso más cerca de mi venganza… Esta es por ti, padre!!!" – Y Tatsuya se lanza al ataque sin armas…

- "Crees que podrás vencerme?!" – Preguntó el bárbaro mientras se burlaba

- "No lo creo… Estoy segura!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

- "Ya he derrotado a mi noveno oponente… Uno más, y podré enfrentar a Phage nuevamente…" - calculó Tatsuya luego de recuperarse del repugnante espectáculo de la muerte de Balthor en la arena. El enano había sido derrotado por la joven Son, sin embargo, ella le había perdonado la vida, cosa que no le gustó a ningún asistente. Por ello, Braids se vio obligada a bajar a la arena para encargarse del asunto de Balthor.

- "Padre… Puedo tener sangre Keldon en mis venas heredada por ti, pero es que no logro acostumbrarme a tantas barbaridades…" – Llevaba varios días de lucha sin descanso, y su condición física ya no era la misma. Además de este último combate, había recibido muchas heridas, algunas graves, otras no tanto… – "Creo que si me toca pelear enseguida, me tocará recurrir a la transformación para poder ganar…"

* * *

En la Tierra de DB, Videl y Gohan a pesar de su corta edad y de que están estudiando, se encuentran comprometidos. Por otra parte, en el mundo de Dominaria, Tatsuya lucha para poder vengarse en los Cabal Pits, mientras Goten y Gouki se encuentran con Bulma y Trunks en la caravana Ghitu. Las cosas en este plano se complican, por parte de las acciones de los Cabal, que usarán a Phage para cumplir sus maléficos planes!

* * *

**- Continuará… -**

* * *

**Notas finales:** Un mundo paralelo, un Gohan diferente… No esperaban que fuera una chica, cierto?

Sin embargo… Por qué esta mezcla? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Caos Planar: El Crossover" para saber las respuestas!

El nombre de Devir, viene de Devil. Recordemos que el nombre de Videl proviene de esta palabra. Como pueden deducir, éste es la contraparte de la joven Satan en Dominaria.

No se preocupen si no refleja mucho de lo que va a ser la historia, pero poco a poco iremos desarrollando cada cosa. Quiero llevar a cabo ciertos hechos específicos antes de ir a lo "épico" típico de Dragon Ball. No se desesperen, que va haber historia para rato! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Canción escuchada al final de la Redacción:** Hironobu Kageyama & Kuuko – Aitsu wa Son Gokuu (Image song de Son Gokuu)

Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa


	3. Cap 1: El saiyajin que cayó del Cielo

Ya he terminado con los prólogos, así que ahora si empieza la historia en serio. Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ocurrió. La dedico especialmente a todos los que son fanáticos de Dragon Ball y son jugadores de Magic :D

Agradezco también a Shihokudo su review. Sabía que mas de uno tendría esa reacción a Tatsuya (es decir, Gohan de Dominaria), y resulta que los hechos de ambos los iba a poner en el mismo capítulo… Menos mal que se me dio por hacer dos prólogos. Pero sé que leyendo las cosas con calma, la cosa se hace más interesante. Espero que este capítulo aclare mucho más las cosas, en cuanto que pronto se producirá el encuentro :)

He cambiado la convención para no hacer tan complicada la lectura, por recomendación de mi amiga Kisa-kun, escritora de fanfics de DBZ. Espero que ahora sea más fácil de entender:

- "Texto" – Conversación

- '_Texto'_ – Pensamiento o telepatía

*Texto* - Onomatopeyas o cosas parecidas

(NDA: texto) – mis anotaciones personales

* * *

Ahora, con la historia que nos compete!!!

* * *

**Caos Planar: El Crossover**

**Por Makai Alexa**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Un 'saiyajin' que cayó del cielo!**

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde la formalización del compromiso, y los Son se encontraban realizando un picnic en el rio que se encontraba cerca a su casa. Gohan decidió invitar a Table, ya que en el hermano de Vejita encontró a un fanático de la tecnología y a un sediento de conocimiento.

Gure por su parte, observaba impresionada el bello paisaje del lugar en el que se encontraban – '_Mi planeta era muy bonito, pero es que la Tierra es espectacular!_' – Meditó mientras observaba a su esposo hablando con Gohan. Videl la sorprendió mientras le brindaba un pequeño pasabocas…

- "Veo que está muy impresionada con el paisaje, Gure-san…"

- "Ah, Videl-chan! Es que es fantástico! El verde del pasto, y la transparencia del agua, son encantadoras!"

- "Que bueno que le guste nuestro planeta!"

Las dos mujeres se sentaron para seguir observando el rio en todo su esplendor.

* * *

Gohan y Table hablaban de la tecnología de Mizusei, el planeta de donde proviene Gure, donde aprovechaban el agua para la mayoría de sus equipos. El híbrido escuchaba con atención como, además de la obtención energía eléctrica a través del agua, los Mizuseijin lograban reacciones químicas a partir de la separación de los componentes químicos del preciado líquido.

- "Así que fueron los de Mizusei los que inventaron los tanques de recuperación?"

- "Exactamente, Gohan-kun" – Respondio Table mientras Gohan tomaba anotación mental…

- "Interesante! Me gustaría conocer mucho más sobre ello!, pero bueno, ahora hay que disfrutar la salida, hehehehe!" – Sonrió Gohan mientras se llevaba la mano detrás de su cabeza…

- "Bueno, y cambiando de tema, Gohan, cómo te ha ido con Videl?"

- "Muy bien! Hemos podido sortear nuestra situación teniendo en cuenta todas nuestras actividades"

- "Es que ambos son muy inteligentes. Sé que podrán con esa gran responsabilidad, ya que ustedes se quieren mucho…"

El joven Son se mostró muy impresionado frente a las palabras del Saiyajin…

- "Wow! No esperaba palabras así del hermano de Vejita-san!"

- "Hahahahaha! Eso pasa por que no me crié junto a mi hermano. El es exactamente igual a nuestro padre…"

- "Creo que si los Saiyajin estuvieran vivos, me hubiese gustado conocerlos…"

- "Creo que no estuvieras tan contento, por que se mi padre solía decir que 'los Saiyajin no pueden estar unidos con otras razas. La mezcla podría generar especímenes débiles'"

Los dos sonrieron ante el comentario. Sin embargo, Gohan decidió cambiar el ambiente, y se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa y poder sumergirse al rio.

- "No te sumerges?"

- "No gracias, voy a buscar a Gure…" – Y diciendo esto, Table se puso de pie mientras el híbrido emprendía un pequeño trote hacia su destino.

Casualmente, cuando Gohan se aproxima poco a poco al rio, dos sonidos fugaces lo hacen detener. El joven saiyajin observa de un lado a otro, mientras trata de percibir si hay algún Ki cerca de él. Luego, se pone en posición de combate, y tras sentir un pequeño destello de energía proveniente de una fuente, desaparece de la vista del ojo común…

- "Eh?"

…Y aparece arriba del pequeño Goten, quien se encontraba en un árbol escondido, preparándose para emboscar a su hermano. Gohan lo sorprende al sujetarlo por la espalda y llevárselo volando. Al estar encima del rio, Gohan usó su super velocidad para zambullirse con el pequeño al agua.

Gokuu, quien se encontraba detrás de una gran roca salió de su escondite mientras soltaba una gran carcajada. Luego de unos segundos, Goten salió a gran velocidad del agua…

- "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! FRIA FRIA FRIAAAA!!!" – Gritaba mientras se frotaba los brazos y hacia un puchero ante la expresión de su padre – "Dijiste que no nos encontraría, papá!!!"

Mientras Gohan salía del agua a encontrarse con su hermano, Gokuu se elevó a la altura de Goten y movió su cabello con su mano…

- "Eso es porque olvidaste el principio básico de ocultar tu ki. Te concentraste tanto en emboscar a tu hermano, y él, solo con descuidarte por un santiamén, pudo localizarte. Tienes que estar mucho más pendiente de ello, Goten" – De alguna manera, Gokuu nunca regañaba a sus hijos, siempre los aconsejaba.

- "Eso es cierto, Goten" – Confirmó su hermano mientras se colocaba a su altura.

El pequeño observó a su hermano con una mirada que invitaba a hacer algo. Gohan comprendió la señal y los dos desaparecieron de la vista de su padre para aparecer detrás de él y golpearlo para enviarlo al agua. Gokuu salió al rato para hacer un puchero exactamente igual al de su hijo pequeño. Los dos hermanos se rieron de su padre mientras se acercaron a él a toda velocidad para continuar el pequeño juego de lucha.

* * *

Tatsuya se encontraba preparada para el noveno combate, que era contra Ixidor, el escultor de realidades. Un poderoso mago que podía convocar criaturas tan poderosas con solo pensarlas. Este personaje había perdido a su esposa en los Cabal Pits, derrotada por Phage, así que buscaba también vengarse de la intocable. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente en la arena…

- "Tatsuya Son Gohan. Descendiente del famoso guerrero Keldon, Kakarotto…"

- "Ixidor, mago creador de realidades… Conociste a mi padre?"

- "Hace mucho tiempo. Antes de la guerra de los hermanos"

- "Entonces debes conocer que él pertenecía al reino Konda"

- "Así es. Y lo siento, Tatsuya-sama. Me enteré que el reino Konda cayó ante el poder de Phage…" – comentó Ixidor mientras caminaba hacia la Keldon…

- "Por eso estoy aquí, sabio Ixidor. Vengo a derrotar a Phage…" – Contestó Gohan de con un tono de voz frío.

- "Sucede que ambos buscamos lo mismo. Será que podemos unirnos para cumplir nuestro objetivo?"

La princesa observó de un lado a otro, encontrando a los corrompidos espectadores a la espera de la señal de inicio por el mismo Patriarca Cabal, quien se interesó en observar la pelea en estos grandes combatientes. Tatsuya iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el mago…

- "No te preocupes, le daremos un muy buen espectáculo. Eso mientras mis amigos se reúnen aquí…"

- "Amigos?!"

Ixidor no dijo más nada, mientras usaba sus habilidades para convocar a su mejor creación: Akroma, el Ángel de la Ira. Creado a imagen y semejanza de su fallecida esposa, esta poderosa guerrera ha sido una de las pocas criaturas del planeta en resistir el destructivo toque de Phage.

- "Oh, por los dragones! Tú fuiste el creador de Akroma!" – Observaba anonadada Gohan mientras el conjuro se completaba. Luces de múltiples colores y un gran viento que demostraba el gran poder del ángel invadían toda la arena.

Sobre la cabeza híbrida guerrera Keldon aparece imponentemente la creación de Ixidor. Al concluir el proceso de invocación, el Patriarca Cabal hace la seña para dar inicio al combate…

- "Pelea, Lady Konda!!" – Reclamaba Ixidor, mientras le daba a Akroma la orden de embestir a Tatsuya.

El ángel aun levitando desenvaina su gran espada y lanza su primer ataque hacia la joven. Esta logra moverse rápidamente, sin embargo Akroma insiste en conectar sus movimientos. Tatsuya se ve obligada a seguir retrocediendo para poder esquivar los ataques.

- "Me enteré de que eres capaz de resistir el toque mortífero de Phage. Es eso cierto?" – Preguntaba Akroma a su contrincante.

- "Para qué quieres… saber?" – Tatsuya hablaba entrecortado, ya que se concentraba en no salir herida.

- "Ahora intentaremos un movimiento…"

Al terminar la frase, el ángel hizo unos cuantos movimientos con su mano libre, momento que aprovechó Tatsuya para conjurar rápidamente – "Soul's Fire!!!" – haciendo un simple movimiento de su mano, de esta se desprendió una ráfaga de fuego dirigido a Akroma.

Esta desapareció de repente, haciendo que el ataque de Gohan fuera directamente en dirección del Patriarca Cabal. Sin embargo, antes de que fuese a hacer contacto con el malévolo hombre, Phage apareció y con un simple movimiento de su brazo, la ráfaga de fuego fue desintegrada.

- "Oh no!!! PHAGE!" – Gritó nerviosa la Keldon, mientras Akroma liberaba su conjuro World Warp para proteger a su creador. Este desapareció de la vista de todos.

- "Al fin te tengo frente a mí, Phage…" – Dijo Akroma mientras aterrizaba al lado de Tatsuya y se colocaba en posición de combate, apretando con fuerza su espada.

- "Ese era su objetivo desde un principio! Atraer a Phage hasta aquí?!" – Preguntó la princesa mientras se concentraba para alcanzar la transformación que obtuvo durante la última pelea con la mortífera Cabal – "AAAAAAAHHH!!!" – Ella elevó un gran grito al liberar toda su energía interna, provocando un gran temblor. Esta acción hizo que los asistentes empezaran a huir, presos del pánico.

Phage, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al ataque. Tatsuya ya había completado su transformación, y decidió usar a la espada de Devir para defenderse. Akroma también estaba preparada para bloquear a la Cabal.

La intocable mandó un primer puño, que fue bloqueado por la Keldon, que aprovechó para enviar una patada. Sin embargo, Phage desapareció de su vista, haciendo que el golpe fuera conectado, pero en el cuerpo de Akroma. Luego de reponerse, el ángel observó que Phage se encontraba levitando sobre ellas, por lo cual decidió volar también.

- "Yo no puedo volar!" – Se quejó Tatsuya. Sin embargo, una luz azul empezó a cubrirla, haciendo que levitara… - "QUÉ PASA?!" – Exclamó mientras se elevaba por los aires. Mirando de un lado a otro, encontró a un hombre alto, moreno y calvo, que movía sus manos hacia arriba… - '_El es quien hace que me eleve por los aires!_'

Al lado de ese hombre, se encontraba otro, muy musculoso, vestido con pieles y cosas de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, era alguien a quien Tatsuya había conocido anteriormente en los Cabal Pits…

- "Kamahl-san!!!" – Exclamó asombrada la joven. Sin embargo, el hombre quien hacía que se elevara, le hizo unas señas…

- "Concéntrate en tu objetivo, Gohan!!!"

Gohan recordó en qué situación se encontraba – '_Este sujeto que me está elevando, me es familiar…_' – Y luego de meditar, empuñó a Tatsumasa y se concentró en ser dirigida hacía Phage para continuar el combate. Kamahl emprendió la carga hacia el Patriarca Cabal, quien se había lanzado a atacar a la Keldon al ver que Phage y Akroma estaban concentradas la una en la otra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, la familia Son seguía disfrutando del picnic. Todo quedó armado en otro punto del bosque, muy cerca del rio. Chichi, con la ayuda de Videl y Gure, sirvieron la gran cantidad de comida para satisfacer a cuatro hambrientos Saiyajin.

- "Chichi, no dejo de decirlo! Tu comida es la mejor, en este mundo y en el otro!" – Afirmó Gokuu luego de engullir una gran presa de pollo, recordando que su esposa le decía que debe darle ejemplo a sus hijos y no hablar con la boca llena.

- "Papá tiene razón, mamá. Esto es delicioso!" – Completó Gohan, mientras se preparaba para comer otro plato de arroz.

- "Y no te preocupes, hijo. Videl ha aprendido a preparar todas estas ricas comidas! Incluso, me ayudó a cocinarlas!"

El mayor de los hijos de Gokuu sonrió ampliamente mientras dejaba su plato de lado. Todos quedaron impresionados ante el movimiento de Gohan, quien se puso de pie, para sentarse al lado de su prometida y darle un gran beso en la frente. Luego de ello, se sentó nuevamente y continuó acabando con la comida.

Todos rieron mientras Videl estaba roja en sus mejillas, para luego seguirse concentrando en comer. Chichi observaba la escena de su familia y estaba muy contenta – '_Al fin, soy plenamente feliz! Toda mi familia está unida!_' – Pensaba mientras le daba un biberón a la pequeña Gouki que también reclamaba comida urgentemente. Gure observaba a su esposo devorar la comida como los Son, y reía sin parar.

- "QUEREMOS MÁS!!!" – Imploraron los cuatro Saiyajin luego de terminar los platos que tenían…

* * *

Braids llegó a la arena de los Cabal Pits y encontró que su señor se encontraba peleando contra Kamahl. Phage luchaba contra Akroma y Tatsuya al mismo tiempo, sin embargo…

- "Y a qué horas aprendió a levitar este mono?!" – Se preguntaba mientras escaneaba toda la zona, encontrando a ese hombre de cabeza calva que ayudaba a la Keldon a levitar… - "Teferi… Con que no estabas muerto!"

- "No, no lo estaba! Pero yo SI me voy a encargar de ti!" – Una mujer de cabellos negros y uniforme de batalla Ghitu interrumpió a la Cabal antes de lanzarle un puño directo al rostro para enviarla al suelo. Braids se levantó un poco aturdida mientras pasaba su mano sobre su mejilla…

- "Jhoira de los Ghitu… No pensé que vinieras. Fuiste enviada por Bulma?!"

- "A mí me mandaron a limpiar este lugar de basuras como tu. Ghitu Firebreathing!!!"

* * *

Tatsuya se movía con dificultad, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de flotar. Ello le estaba costando la batalla. Ya Akroma había sido tocada con la técnica especial de Phage, perdiendo uno de sus brazos. Luego, la intocable le propinó un golpe a Akroma que la despojó de su espada y la envió directo al suelo creando un inmenso cráter.

- "Asustada, pequeña Keldon?" – Se burlaba Phage mientras se lanzaba contra Tastuya. Ésta última se encontraba con su espada en la mano, así que empezó a lanzar ataques hacía su oponente, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era efectivo. Phage detuvo el último ataque con su dedo índice y solo al contacto, Tatsumasa voló en mil pedazos…

- "No! Mi espada!!!" – Pronunció la princesa.

Luego, la mujer Cabal hizo lo mismo con ella que con Akroma. La envió al suelo y luego conjuró un hechizo de convocación – "Carnophage!!!"

Dos criaturas de aspecto asqueroso aparecieron frente a Tatsuya que, aprovechando que apenas se estaba incorporando, empezaron a morderla. La joven sentía como trataban de desgarrar su piel. Sin embargo, invocó al poder del maná de los bosques para crear una onda expansiva que enviara lejos a las sangrientas criaturas.

Con lo que no contaba nadie es que esa onda crearía una fluctuación en el flujo de maná del planeta, que hizo que, cuando Akroma y Phage se comprometieron en combate y se dieran el primer golpe, una luz cubrió el lugar a causa de una gran explosión, afectando el lugar y lastimando gravemente a Tatsuya.

Todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar salieron lastimados. Mientras el Patriarca Cabal desaparece de la vista de todos, Kamahl nota que no hay rastros de la Keldon. Y por si fuera poco, luego de la explosión, el cielo empieza a tornarse de color rojizo…

- "Oh no!!! Una brecha!" – Exclamó Jhoira mientras se recuperaba del impacto y buscaba de un lado a otro a sus compañeros de combate. La mujer Ghitu con su larga vida (NDA: tiene más de 1000 años!, pueden buscar su biografía en la página de Magic o en Google) reconoció la escena, situación que la hizo reaccionar – "TODOS! ALÉJENSE!!!"

- "Pero qué pasó?" – Ixidor regresó inesperadamente del lugar donde Akroma lo había puesto a salvo… - "Dónde está Akroma?!"

Kamahl notó al escultor de realidades algo perdido. Sin embargo, atendiendo el consejo de Jhoira, el antiguo bárbaro se echó al mago sobre su hombro y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, mientras trataba de ubicar a Tatsuya… - '_A dónde la habrá enviado la explosión?!_'

Mientras la brecha se formaba, una columna de luz, que parecía atraer fuerza de maná de todo tipo, empezaba a erigirse y a tomar forma.

Tatsuya se encontraba cerca del lugar. A pesar de que se encontraba herida gravemente, pudo ponerse de pie – '_Esa luz… Parecía como si ambas fueran a combinarse…_' – Pensaba mientras trataba de caminar, pero el dolor no le permitía avanzar. La joven Keldon de repente empezó a sentirse más débil de lo que está… - '_Pero qu--!?_' – Al ver sus manos, pudo ver que una energía de color amarillo parecía salir de ella y se dirigía en dirección a la columna de luz, cosa que la llenó de pánico…

- "Q—Qué me está… pasando?!" – Solo podía preguntarse eso mientras su peso caía como plomo al suelo – '_Estoy perdiendo mis fuerzas…_' – Fue lo último que pudo pensar, ya que cayó inconsciente.

La misma columna que le robó las fuerzas a Gohan empezó a arrastrarla a ella. Teferi alcanzó a verla desde la distancia, cosa que le permitió enviar un mensaje a un aliado que se encontraba oculto…

- '_VENSER!!! HAZLO AHORA!!!_' – Gritó Teferi a su aliado usando el conjuro de Telepatía.

Venser, un joven encontrado por Teferi hace muy poco tiempo, se encuentra obsesionado con todo lo referente a la energía y a la teletransportación. Va vestido con trajes llenos de espejos y materiales metálicos, y un gran casco cubre su rostro. Este logra escalar con su equipo una pequeña torre de la arena de los Cabal que aun no ha sido derruida para visualizar el lugar donde Tatsuya está siendo arrastrada.

- '_Allá está… Es ella quien no necesita del maná para acceder al máximo poder. Todo sale de su interior, y actualmente está subutilizando ese gran poder…_' – Empezó a mover sus manos y tratando con mucha dificultad de usar maná proveniente de los ríos y mares (ya que estaba siendo arrastrado por la columna de luz) pronunció su conjuro objetivando a Tatsuya que al parecer iba a ser engullida por la brecha en el cielo… - "Cada realidad es el sueño de otra, y cada durmiente un dios desconocido… Diffusion!!!" (NDA: Para los que juegan Magic, este es el flavor text de la carta Venser's Diffusion)

Jhoira y los demás observaron desde la distancia como Tatsuya empezaba a desaparecer de la vista de todos. Teferi le hizo una seña a Kamahl para que viera lo que ocurría con la joven Keldon.

- "Akroma y Phage acaban de fusionarse. Esa chica es nuestra única esperanza. Espero que Teferi haya hecho todo bien" – Comentó Kamahl mientras explicaba a Ixidor lo que había ocurrido y miraban ambos la columna de luz.

- "Esperemos que encuentres la forma de volver. Todos dependemos de ti ahora, princesa…" – Decía Jhoira mientras se preparaba para acabar con Braids a quien acababa de ver tratando de alejarse del lugar.

- "No vayas a volver hasta que puedas derrotar a esta nueva amenaza. Dominaria cuenta contigo, Gohan-sama" – Terminó Venser mientras descendía del lugar donde se encontraba.

La columna de luz comenzó a disminuir su intensidad lumínica, y una forma empezó a hacerse visible desde el exterior. Efectivamente, Akroma y Phage se habían fusionado. Las profecías indicaban de la aparición de Karona, la diosa, pero nadie entendía como el ángel y la intocable se habían convertido en parte de ella.

Cuando se hizo completamente visible, todos empezaron a huir cuando la diosa hizo una muestra de su grandioso poder…

* * *

- '_Qué pasa? Dónde estoy? Me siento como si estuviera flotando. Estaré muerta?... No, no lo creo… aun puedo sentir el inmenso dolor de las heridas de la batalla… Goten, Gouki… Discúlpenme por haberlos abandonado. No era mi intención. Yo solo quería recuperar nuestra vida y la de nuestro pueblo. No me odien por ello… Bulma-san, Trunks-kun… Cuídenlos bien…_'

* * *

Chichi paseaba a la pequeña Gouki en su coche. Luego del suculento banquete, todos los hombres Son se quedaron dormidos, mientras Table y Gure hablaban con Videl, quien les explicaba sobre la forma en que hacen las compras mientras tiernamente movía los cabellos de Gohan para relajarlo más en su sueño.

La esposa de Gokuu se había alejado del grupo, llevando a su hija a un lugar donde los sonidos de la naturaleza la arrullaran. Sin embargo, un estruendo la asustó a ella y a su bebé, haciendo que esta última comenzara a llorar…

- "Ay no! Mi niña, cálmate!" – Imploraba Chichi a Gouki, quien parecía que se fuera a quedar sin pulmones de los gritos que hacía.

* * *

Los Son se levantaron nerviosos por el estruendo, y los que se encontraban despiertos se ponían de pie para buscar la fuente del sonido…

- "A lo mejor fue un trueno…" – Intuyó Videl mientras observaba a Gohan brincar y mirar a todas partes, como si estuviese en alerta.

- "Yo lo escuché como una explosión" – Completó Table luego de abrazar a Gure.

- "Chichi?!" – Preguntó Gokuu al no ver a su esposa cerca…

* * *

Por su parte, el lugar donde se encontraba Chichi empezó a cubrirse de luz, pero no la del sol. Ella toma a Gouki en brazos y se da la vuelta para ver de dónde proviene ese brillo…

- "Qué es eso?" – Se preguntaba mientras veía que la luz cubría todo el lugar.

Luego, de donde provenía la luz, apareció de repente una esfera como de fuego, que dio a parar al rio, levantando una inmensa columna de agua…

- "GOKUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

* * *

- "CHICHI!!!" – Gokuu sintió el Ki de su esposa elevarse de repente. Así que usó la técnica del Shunkan Idou (NDA: Teletransportación o Transmisión Instantánea, como en la versión en inglés) para moverse inmediatamente cerca de ella.

- "PAPÁ!!!" – Fue lo último que escuchó el saiyajin puro por parte de sus hijos antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Gokuu apareció justo a tiempo para sacar a Chichi y a Gouki volando de ese lugar. De lo contrario, pudieron haber sido arrastradas al rio por la gran cantidad de agua levantada por lo que golpeó el agua. Chichi respiró aliviada, mientras notaba que Gouki ahora, en vez de llorar, celebraba los movimientos en los que se vio envuelta.

- "Chichi, estás bien?" – Preguntó Gokuu preocupado

- "Si, Gokuu. Menos mal que apareciste…"

El saiyajin empieza a indagar con su esposa de lo sucedido, y ella empieza a explicarle lo del objeto que cayó al agua. Sin embargo, el hombre siente un ki que disminuye dentro del agua así que decide ir a ver.

- "No te asustes, Chichi, al parecer alguien está herido en el fondo del rio" – Y al finalizar la frase, se lanzó al agua sin quitarse la ropa. En ese momento, Gohan y los demás encuentran a Chichi mirando en dirección al rio.

- "Mamá! Qué pasó?!" – Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Son a su madre…

- "Pronto les explico, hijos… Cuando su padre ya esté aquí…"

- "Hermano, hay un Ki que disminuye dentro del agua…" – Le dijo el pequeño Goten a Gohan.

- "Papá está dentro del rio también. A lo mejor va a sacar a la persona que se encuentra allí…"

* * *

Esa parte del rio es bastante profunda. Y además encontró un gran cráter. En el centro, y cubierta por varias piedras de considerable tamaño debía estar la persona que emanaba ese ki. Haciendo uso de su inmensa fuerza, Gokuu se dio a la tarea de remover las rocas para rescatar a quien estaba en peligro.

* * *

Gohan y Goten empezaron a preocuparse por la demora de Gokuu. Sin embargo, cuando se iban a lanzar del agua, éste último salió despegado y sosteniendo a una persona por su ropa.

- "Videl! Puedes revisarlo?!"- Preguntó desde las alturas…

- "Claro que si, Gokuu-san! Bájelo por favor para acomodarlo!"

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Videl (que si leyeron el Prólogo I saben que estudia Medicina), Gokuu puso a la persona rescatada en el suelo. Sin embargo, la puso de espaldas…

- "OH, POR KAMI!" – Gritó Videl asustada al ver que la persona poseía cola, justo igual a un Saiyajin!

- "Un saiyajin?! Pero y de donde vino?!" – Preguntó Gokuu mientras miraba a Table…

- "No tengo la más remota idea…" – Contestó el señalado mientras movía las manos con gestos de negación.

Gohan se acercó a Videl y a la persona, y decidió darle la vuelta. Todos se acercaron a verle la cara al rescatado. Cosa que les causó aun más impresión…

- "NO PUEDO CREERLO!" – El joven híbrido se fue sobre sus espaldas como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Chichi se sintió mareada y se desmayó. Sin embargo, Gokuu se movió rápidamente y la sujetó a ella con una mano y a Gouki con la otra. Table y Gure miraban la cara de Gohan y la cara del extraño rescatado del rio una y otra vez y Videl quedó petrificada…

- "Es… Es idéntico a mi hermano!!!" – Gritó Goten con alegría, haciendo que todos reaccionaran.

- "Có—Como es eso posible?" – Se preguntaba la joven Satan

Gohan pudo incorporarse poco a poco, observando al extraño rescatado que inexplicablemente era idéntico a él. Luego, observó a Videl, y con una seña le pidió que actuara…

- "La única manera de saber por qué este saiyajin es idéntico a mí, es preguntándole. Videl-san, por favor, haz todo lo posible, porque—" – Se interrumpió así mismo para mostrar que debajo del sujeto de su atención estaba empezando a quedar bañado en una piscina de sangre – "Porque no tenemos mucho tiempo"

Gokuu recordó que en casa tenía un par de Senzus, así que salió disparado a dejar a Chichi y a Gouki e ir por las semillas, mientras Videl se preparaba a hacer todo lo posible para que el saiyajin no se desangrara.

- "Resiste, por favor… Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte…" – Fue la última frase de la joven Satan antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

**- Continuará… -**

* * *

**Notas finales:** Un 'saiyajin' que cae del cielo genera muchos interrogantes en la mente del inteligente Gohan. Sobre todo uno que es idéntico a él. Podrán mantenerlo con vida mientras llega Gokuu? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Caos Planar: El crossover"!!!

Para los fanáticos de Magic: Yo ya sé que Venser no estaba ni por las curvas en el hecho de Akroma. Yo solamente estoy tomando los personajes de Magic y algunas acciones las he combinado para darle a la historia el efecto que deseo que tenga. Sugerencias son bien recibidas :)

Por otra parte, mis deseos de Feliz Año Nuevo para todos los Lectores y usuarios de esta web, la cual permite conocer nuestras habilidades y talentos para la escritura. Sé que para el 2009 vendrán cosas buenas, y ojalá se cumplan todas sus metas!!!

**Canción escuchada al final de la Redacción:** Hironobu Kageyama, Kuuko & Yuuka – Ore wa Tokoton Tomaranai (Opening del juego DBZ Tenkaichi Budokai 3)

Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa


End file.
